


Save Your Love

by grilledtrees



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guilt, M/M, Murder Husbands, NoPixel - Freeform, NoPixel RP - Freeform, Seemingly unrequited love, Therapy, Together But Not Together Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Kevin deals with his guilt through therapy.
Relationships: Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Kudos: 7





	Save Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> i have another fic in mind for yunglaw but i have to wait to finish the vods...... :) also sorry for only writing abt them rn

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

His therapist sits across from him, legs crossed. Kevin watches her warily.

"Why are you here?," She asks. It's a loaded question. He folds his arms in front of him, glancing out the window. "I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She hums, gesturing for him to continue. "Sometimes... it feels like my friend," Kevin starts, pausing briefly to look her, "does whatever he wants. Drags me into whatever mess he's in." She looks at him curiously. "And you just go along with it?" 

Kevin bites his lip.

_In and out._

_"Keep it up, Kevin," Dab laughs, cigarette in his hand. Kevin glares at him. "if you want it done quick, help me out, Maximilian." Dab rolls his eyes, but walks up to Kevin anyway, grabbing the knife out of his hands. Blood splatters on Kevin's suit and he stares at the body. Then he looks at Dab, who seems to not care at all that blood gets on his suit. Maybe it's because he knows Kevin will clean it._

"I try not to. I try not to follow along with his antics. But... he's very- how do I say this...," Kevin says after a quiet moment. "Charismatic?," His therapist offers. Kevin nods slowly, "Charismatic." "Have you tried talking to your friend about how you feel?" He looks at her, eyes wide, giving a nervous laugh. "Uh- I don't- I haven't, no." "Why not?," She shoots back. "I don't know," Kevin admits, "Never crossed my mind to."

_"Maximilian, listen to me," Kevin says, as they make their way into their shared apartment. Dab takes off his jacket. He doesn't even look at Kevin. For some reason, that stings. "Max-" Dab groans. "Kevin, I need you to listen to me. Whatever you're about to say," He starts, "I promise you, it doesn't matter." Kevin stares at Dab, bewildered. He just killed someone for this man. And he's saying this? Kevin frowns. Dab notices and laughs. "Not like that, Kevin. Nothing matters, y'know? You'll die one day, I'll die one day. Who cares if we get life, right, homie?"_

_Kevin feels an immense hopelessness fill his heart._

His therapist looks at him, with a soft smile on her face. "Do you like this friend of yours?" It startles Kevin. "Well, yeah. He's my friend," Kevin laughs, but it's a little too nervous for his therapist's liking. "I think you know what I meant." 

His face reddens. But he shakes his head. "Denial," His therapist says, "is something you're fond of." He looks away. It's an ugly truth that Kevin can't quite face yet. So he doesn't say anything. "Tell me Kevin," She bites her pen, "has your friend ever tried to involve you in... illegal activities? Such as drugs?" Kevin freezes at that. He could play that to his own benefit, if he's careful. So he gives a light cough. "I mean, what kind of drugs are you talking about?," He counters. "Well, marijuana, for starters, or if there are harder drugs he tried to involve you with-," She says but cuts herself off when Kevin shakes his head. "No, no. If anything... he's the drug."

_"Don't worry, Kevin," Dab says, putting out his cigarette, "It's just the end of the world for us if we get caught." Kevin frowns, "How is that supposed to help me not worry?" Dab laughs, turning around to face Kevin. He shrugs. "It's not. Now help me get rid of this guy." The guy in question looks at Kevin, pleading for his life. Kevin looks away as Dab takes out his gun. He wants to throw up. But he can't leave Dab now. Not when he needs him. Not when they've come this far together._

_The bang is resounding._

_"Kevin, even after all this," Dab says, the body slumping over, "Never forget that you're my homie." Kevin wants to ask why he said that, but sirens interrupt them._

"Where is your friend now?" Kevin looks at her. He wants to be truthful, really. But now, after everything, he can't. "He left me behind," Kevin says, trying to keep his voice steady but it cracks. His therapist cocks her head, "What do you mean?" 

_"This is over." Kevin stares at Dab, his face hot, tears falling. "What do you mean?" He clenches his fists hard enough that his nails dig into his palm. It hurts. Leaning against the wall, Dab looks at him. But he turns away to look at the night sky. He gives a shadow of a smile. "I'm bored of this," He says. "Why? After all this, why? No one's even onto you!" Kevin shakes his head. "This isn't like you, Maximilian." He locks eyes with Kevin. It sends a shiver down Kevin's spine. "Maybe."_

_Then he's gone._

Kevin wonders how to word, 'Then he went to prison for life, after confessing.' "We didn't talk for a few days. And then I find out that he-," Kevin swallows, "he's just gone." His therapist hums, quietly watching Kevin. "I think he knew what he was doing to you." She nods to herself. "I think he didn't want you to involve yourself with him." His therapist looks at the clock. "Sorry to cut us short, but our time is up. Same time next week?," She asks. Kevin nods, leaving her office.

Once in his car, he lets a tear slip. He'll see him again. 


End file.
